Fanfic:The Dragon's Tears
***READ FIRST PLEASE**** I have been debating for a awhile now how i want to structure this fanfic, so i have made a few changes to the overall layout. I plan to make a chapter every 2 weeks or so, i have college things to do too, and the chapter's will all have one well done picture, in color, with effects and the whole shablam! instead of having multiple sketch pictures. Chapter 2 will come out later this week and the schedule will start from there. For now please enjoy this cool picture of Sophie killing a Velociprey!!! :) ***Update*** Chapter 2!!! is done and published!!!! Picture is coming soon!!! Intro In a small Village called Rin, four new hunters live. Jason, Alex, Sophie, and Simon have started to make there way into the world of Monster Hunting, and with this they will find many adventures to be had along with mysterious secrets to be discovered. Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins! The small town of Rin, located in the forest and hills is a peaceful little town. Filled with simple but content people, their small wooden homes fill the area. The homes are simple log houses with small openings for windows, ceilings made of cut planks with woven leaves to keep the rain out, a calm atmosphere is created from the white smoke rising out of the fire places. The town has a "Great Hall" at its center, the Hall is made of stone, unlike the homes, and is a sight to behold! Decorative windows fill the walls and the doors are intricately carved. The inside of the hall is filled with many hunting trophies, heads of Velocidrones, KU-KU, and Bullfangos, but the real eye catcher is the head of a Rathalos framed over the massive fireplace. The town is located next to a small river the runs down the hill, relatively shallow. All the local children love to go for a swim, and the Elders spend the day fishing. Sometimes the elders will tell stories of how they caught a golden fish! Being a small town, Rin does not gain much attention from the great cities. Although Rin is self suffiecient, the people often lack money to purchase commodities or trade able goods from the cities. The only real source of money comes from the "Guild". The Guild is an organization that manage all kinds of businesses, but their main concern is hunting and capturing beast called wyverns. Not much happens without the involvement of the guild. They provide simple enough quest and jobs to keep a small flow of money coming into Rin. Not a bad little town to live in, Specially when your going to become the first person in Rin to be recognized as an Elite Hunter! My name Is Alex! and I am going to become the Best Hunter In The World! "Inside of Alex's house" * *'???': Alex!Alex!....AAAAAAllllleeeexxxxxx! *(Alex quickly wakes up, laying in bed he looks to the mysterous person) *'Alex': Jason!.... what are you doing here man, the sun isn't even up yet. *'Jason': You ungrateful little.....hmmm you should be thanking me. Today is the day man! *'Alex': The day?? t-h-e d-a-y..... what da.... TODAY IS THE DAY!!!! *'Jason': exactly! now hurry up and get ready, the others are waiting on us! (Alex rushes to get ready, he dashes towards his blue chest and grabs his clothing. He is wearing a simple vest and shorts made of kelbi pelts) * *'Alex': Okay lets go!!!!! (Jason and Alex leave the house two meet two other people waiting for them outside)* *'Jason': Hey, sorry guys.. I had to wake him up... again. *'???': It's Cool, we just got here a little While ago anyway. *'???': Yeah, its no big deal! Besides, When isn't Alex sleeping haha! *'Alex': Yeah..very.. funny.. Sophie! *'Jason': Alright, relax, were all here now! Alex, Sophie, and Simon are you guys ready? *'All': Yes alex.jpg|Alex from Dragon's Tears Jason.jpg|Jason from Dragon's Tears Simon.jpg|Simon from Dragon's Tears Sophie.jpg|Sophie from Dragon's Tears (The groups walks down the small hill, and head towards the center of town to the black smith shop) * *'Jason': Do you all have your money? *'Alex': Yeah *'Sophie': Yeah i got it *'Simon': right here *'Sophie': Doing all those gathering quest to get 1500z better have been worth it. *'Simon': If i see another mushroom, I'm gonna be sick... *'Alex': I am never going fishing again *'Jason': C'mon it wasn't that bad guys...(it was terrible!!!) *(the group reach the black smith shop and are greeted by the owner) *'Owner': Good Morning young ones! *'All': Good morning to you Duke *'Duke': What brings you guys here so early? *'Jason': We need some weapons and armor *'Duke': oh its that day is it? *'Alex': You bet it is! *'Duke': Well then, what can i do you for? *'Jason': hmmm.. lets see... that's 500+600 then if you... 1300...no wait.. what if...1250.. ok! *'Duke': Made up your mind? *'Jason': Yes, I will take the full Chain Mail armor set with the bone Great Sword... that should be exactly 1500. *'Duke': I'l have that ready for you shortly, as for you 3? *'Sophie': I will take the Iron lance, and the full leather armor set. *'Simon': Give me the light bowgun, with the Iron armor set. *'Jason': that's gonna cost 2000z Simon! *'Simon': I know, I saved up a little more cash hehe *'Jason': but.... whatever *'Alex': ok! ive made up my mind, I want the STEEL hammer! and the chain mail armor. *'Duke': you can only afford 3 pieces of the armor... it that alright? *'Alex': yes, i'l have the chest plate, leggings, and greaves. *'Duke': Alright then, here you go guys, stay safe. (The group now equipped go to the Great hall, where the Guild reception is located) Guild Receptionist: Hello! how may i help you this morning? * *'Alex': (wow, shes as cute as ever...) *'Jason': (C'mon Jason... don't get distracted by that pretty face) *'Simon': (Look at her eyes man....d-don't look down...don't look down) *'Sophie': (whats wrong with these guys) *'Alex': Hello, where here to take on a quest *'Guild Receptionist': I see, so another gathering quest *'Jason': Actually, were here for a hunting quest *'Guild Receptionist': oh, you must all be 18 years or older *'Alex': Yeah! were all 18 don't worry *'Guild Receptionist': Ok then, here are your options *'Jason': hmmm 10 bullfangos, 7 velociprey, 6 golden fish .... *'Alex': Lets do the Velociprey! *'Sophie': are you sure? its our first hunting quest *'Simon': Well getting rammed by a bullfango doesn't sound pretty either. *'Jason': Alright then, we will take the 7 Velociprey *'Guild Receptionist': Alright then here you go. (The group takes the quest and head out into the forest and hills to complete their first hunting quest) *'Guild Receptionist: My names Aki by the way!' *'Alex/Jason/Simon': (She told me her name!!!) Thanks! I won't forget it! (The group has arrived at the base camp and are preparing to go and hunt the velociprey.)Jason is equipped with a strong bone great sword that has a rough finish with a blunt edge, and he is wearing a sturdy chain-mail armor made of iron ore, its weakened by the small chain links, but provides great flexibility. Sophie is equipped with a powerful Iron Lance that has a shiny finish with impressive engravings at the handle with a sharp point at the end. Her leather armor is weak, but doesn't impair movement and allows her to recover from damage faster. Simon is equipped with a basic light bowgun, capable of shooting both poison and sleeping shots, its light and agile. He is wearing strong iron armor. Covered in plates hes is well protected from damage, but is also hindered in movement a little. Alex has an impressive Steel hammer, heavy with one side flat and the other sharp, this weapon is above its class. Although he is only wearing part of the chain-mail armor, he is very susceptible to damage. Jason Armor.jpg|Jason Dragon's Tears sophie armor.jpg|Sophie Dragon's Tears simon armor.jpg|Simon Dragon's Tears Alex armor2.jpg|Alex Dragon's tears (looking at the map)* *'Jason': Alright guys, here is where we did our gathering quest, but here is where the velocipry nest is. *'Sophie': hmm there seems to be two different ways to reach it. *'Jason': yeah, we could use that to our advantage *'Simon': how so? *'Jason': well we could... *'Alex': Its simple really, here's the plan: Sophie and I will take the southern entrance, She has a good shield and I have the strongest weapon here. Jason, you and Simon will take the northern entrance and hit them from behind. *'Sophie': That could work! *'Jason': ok... nice plan *'Simon': wait... isn't the north-side entrance on top of a cliff? *'Alex': Good luck with that! (The group splits up, Alex and Sophie head towards the cave's southern entrance, and Jason and Simon head toward the northern entrance) * *'Sophie': Were did you come up with the plan Alex? *'Alex': A hunter always has to think on his feet, you have to work with what you've got. *Sophie: Ok.. then... well there's the entrance, how do you want to do this? *'Alex': Simon and Jason will probably take awhile to get here, so we might have to hold off the Velociprey for a bit. *'Sophie': Well what are we waiting for!? *'Alex': Ok, stay close... i'l lead the way. *'Sophie': yeah.. ok.. whatever (Sophie and Alex enter the cave, and find a little more than they were expecting. The mission requires 7 kills, but the cave is filled with 15 Velociprey) * *'Alex': What the f... *'Sophie': Shhhh... be quite.. there's so many of them *'Alex': I can see that... *'Sophie': what now genius *'Alex': well... i guess we could.... (Alex takes a step forward, he accidentally kicks a small rock that rolls toward the center of the nest) * *'Alex': Well there's your answer! *'Sophie': You freaking idiot! The velociprey all turn towards Alex and Sophie. They stare at them for a second and then they all charge!!!Three Velociprey lead the charge as they approach Alex. Alex quickly reaches for his hammer, the heavy hammer takes time to be sheathed, this leaves Alex open as a Velociprey lunges toward him! The velociprey's Razor sharp claws come within an inch of Alex's face... but it stops in mid-air. Sophie had impelled the beast with her lance, blood runs down from the tip of the lance. * *'Sophie': Be careful you idiot! *'Alex': Thanks I will, now you be careful!!! Having finally gotten a handle on his hammer, Alex swing the heavy piece of steel up towards Sophie!Sophie's eyes close as the hammer nearly misses her head! but instead catches the broad side of a Velociprey that had jumped at her! The sound od bones cracking is heard as the hammer lands on the velociprey! *'Alex': Well that's two down, not so hard...(heavy breath) *'Sophie': Yeah... just five more then... The third velociprey had gone behind them and leaps toward Alex! The great claw of the Velociprey catches Alex's back and is barely stopped by the Chain links in his armor. Alex falls landing on his chest, with a Velociprey standing on his back. Sophie attempts to help, but is cornered by another 3 Velociprey. Her back against the wall, she cannot see in front of her shield. The sounds of Claws hitting the Iron Shield is all that she can hear. (we go back to Jason and Simon at the base of the cliff, on the northern side) * *'Jason': Well that's quite a climb isn't it? *'Simon': Yeah.. Sophie and Alex are probably having all the fun up there. *'Jason': Well lets hurry up, in case there having too much fun. *'Simon': Yeah, i guess you're right. (We return to Alex and Sophie inside the cave) * *'Sophie': Damn it all.... ALEX!!! (Alex quickly comes back from the rough landing) * *'Alex': What the hell is on top of me! The Velociprey stomps on Alex's back, and the sharp claw digs into his flesh! Then the velociprey readies his head and takes a bite out of Alexs Armor along with some flesh!!! * *'Alex': Ahhhhhhh.... damn!!! That's ENOUGH!!! Alex rolls his body and knocks the velociprey off balance, he then firmly grasps his hammer. Alex swings his hammer from the ground landing a solid blow to the velociprey's head! He uses the momentum from the hammer to swing himself back to his feet. Having blood run down his back, Alex does not feel his injuries, for he has immense amounts of Adrenaline flowing through his body. Taking the sharp edge of his hammer, Alex strikes the wounded Velociprey at his gut, piercing its scales as a rush of blood comes running down the beast. Alex quickly turns toward Sophie and with a quick swing of his hammer, he manages to knock back two of the Velociprey! Sophie realizing this, Lowers her shield and thrust her lance forward stabbing another Velociprey. Alex and Sophie regroup and stand back to back. With four dead Velociprey at their feet. * *'Sophie': Dumbass!!... how are you holding up? *'Alex': I'm good... just a scratch... *'Sophie': Well looks like we've gotten ourselfs in a bit of trouble. *'Alex': Don't you know Sophie, trouble is what we came here to find! *'Sophie': hehe... yeah guess you're right... by the way.. were the hell are those two idiots!!! *(Alex and Sophie surrounded by 11 velociprey) *'Jason': Did someone ask for two idiots!? *'Simon': because this idiot has got a new little toy! Simon loads his bowgun with a cluster shot, a type of ammo that explodes on contact also releasing smaller explosions, Simon takes aim at a velociprey and takes his shot. The shot flies toward the Velociprey but curves toward the ground, and hits near the feet of the velociprey. * *'Alex': You missed Genius! *'Simon': Or did I? The cluster shot explodes! the velocipry is riddled with metal fragments and flies out of a cloud of smoke. Then smaller explosions riddle the ground. The velociprey become disoriented and confused. * *'Jason': Now's a good a chance as we're going to get! *'Sophie': Payback time! *'Alex': Damn Straight! *'Simon': Go on! I'll cover you guys! Jason runs toward the pack of Velociprey with sword in hand! he takes a big 180 swing knocking down three of the velociprey. Followed by Alex smashing the velociprey on the ground with the broad side of his hammer. As Alex approaches the third velociprey, it quickly stands up and takes a swing with its claws! Alex dodges the claws by rolling under it and behind the velociprey, he lifts his Steel hammer and with immense momentum drops it on top of the velociprey's back! Sophie takes a few steps back and a deep breath... as she charges lance first at the remaining velociprey! She rushes toward them and catches two of the with the sharp point causing fatal slashes on the Velociprey. Simon remains distant from all the action, and instead is picking off the velociprey that have broken off from the pack. He shoots normal shots that injure the Velociprey making them slow and easy to kill. Jason sweeps the remaining weakened Velociprey with his great sword. The battle over, Alex, Sophie, Jason, and Simon stand tall in the cave with 15 dead velociprey at their feet! * *'Sophie': (deep breaths) Well we definitely got 7 of them. *'Jason': HAHAHA! i guess we over did it a bit! *'Simon': HAHA! you guys can thank me later! *'Sophie': Oh, and thanks Alex for helping me out earlier....Alex? *'Alex':... *'Jason': Hey, are you alright man? (Alex falls to his knees) * *'Simon': Damn man! look at his back! *'Sophie': He said it was just a scratch! *'Jason': That's no freaking scratch! *'Sophie': How did I not notice all the blood??!! *'Jason': Quickly give me your first aid meds! *'Alex': ...he...he.. why so worried guys? *'Jason': Shut up and drink this you idiot! *'Alex': "Gulp" "gulp".... this taste like grass! *'Simon/Sophie': Just drink it. *(Alex's wounds begin to slowly heal) *'Jason': Wow, i din't know this stuff worked so quickly *'Simon': I'm literally seeing his wounds close... right in front of me *'Alex': Wow i feel so much better! *'Sophie': That's what first aid meds do guys... they heal! *'Alex': Well guys... (Alex has a big smile on his face) *'Alex': WE completed our first hunting quest!!! *'All': yeah we did!!! *'Jason': here I have an idea... (Jason proceeds to walk towards the Velociprey bodies and takes out his carving knife from his back holster. He carves off 4 claws from the Velociprey) * *'Jason': Here, everyone take one *'Alex': a claw? *'Sophie': whats this for? *'Simon': are we gonna make new weapons? *'Jason': no! you idiots! this is our first hunting quest together, so i thought we should keep something to remind us of our beginning! *'Sophie': oh so like a necklace? *'Jason': yeah! i guess we could make them into necklaces *'Simon': Oh ok, cool! *'Alex': alright then guys! bring it in! (All four of them hold the claws in the air together!) Having completed their first quest, the group goes back to the village. The journey for these four has just begun and there are many more journeys to be had! Chapter 2: Don't Go "Kut-Ku" for quest! Last we saw of our hunters, they had killed 15 Velociprey in the Forest and hills and are now returning to the Great Hall to turn in their first quest. Aki: Well hello, I see you all returned safe and sound Alex: Yeah! And we have your quest done! (Alex slams the paper on the desk) Aki: Very well.. let’s see. Jason: you know, you didn’t have to slam so hard. Simon: seriously Alex: Give me a break guys Aki: ok, the client had put a reward of 800z for this quest. Sophie: No way! 800z just for this quest! That’s amazing! Aki: Yes, 800z… but since all 4 of you took the quest, the reward will be split between all of you. Sophie:…that’s only 200z for each…. What a downer… Simon: Sophie relax, it’s still pretty good! Besides it was only a beginner’s quest. Jason: He’s right; maybe tomorrow we can get something a little more challenging! Alex: Yeah, something with a little more kick! Sophie: Sais the guy who blacked out. Jason: hahahhaha! Simon: Getting knocked out by a velociprey, you’re never gonna live this down Alex: ha…ha… laugh all you want guys, I still took down more velociprey than you did Jason: Did you say something Alex? Alex: You heard me! (Sophie smacks both Alex and Jason) Sophie: That’s enough guys! Alex: Alright, alright Jason: didn’t have to hit us (Jason, Sophie, Alex, and Simon all head to their homes to take a long rest for tomorrow’s quest) Night has fallen on the small town of Rin, the bright lights of fire have faded from all the homes… except for a small dim light coming from the center of town in the Great Hall. A strange man walks slowly into the building. He is tall and carries himself with great confidence. He wears a royal Coat made of the finest hide engraved with golden silk. Every footstep he makes creates a low thump as he approaches the front desk. Another figure appears in front of the dim light. This figure is covered in a dark coat with a black hood; the coat is rough and crude. The man approaches the figure and takes a seat. Strange Man: Will there be any problems with the arrangements? Figure: No, you have nothing to worry about Rin… Strange Man: One can never be too careful, show me the quest log. (The dark Figure stands up and reaches for a large scroll document) Figure: Here you are. As you can see, the only quest people take on in this Village are gathering quest. Strange Man: yes, it seems that you are right… but hold on… Figure: Is there a problem? Strange Man: Just today… a hunting quest was completed by four individuals Figure: It was only a simple quest to slay 7 velociprey. Strange Man: yes, but these are the seeds that grow to be weeds over time Figure: I assure you, nothing will come of it. Strange Man: The arrangements will take place in a few months; a lot can happen in that time. Keep an eye on these individuals, and if need arises… take care of them. Figure: I shall, sir. Strange Man: Our business is concluded here The strange man stands up and walks out of the Great Hall. He continues to walk north and disappears into the darkness. Inside the Great hall, the dark Figure puts out the dim light that had been coming from a candle. (Two weeks have passed since our hunters took on their first quest) Jason, Alex, Sophie, and Simon have been hard at work taking on all the quest that they could possibly take. There adventures have taken them to rampaging Bullfangos, getting paralyzed by bnahabras, and even the amazing task of fishing for golden fish. There recent actions have made them known in their small town of Rin. Now that they have completed all of the quest available, they approach Aki, the receptionist, with a thoughtful gaze. (Jason approaches the receptionist counter and begins to speak) Jason: Hey, Aki…hmmm yesterday we completed the last quest available.. so what happens now? Aki: Don’t even worry about it, in fact.. be proud of yourselves! Jason: We are.. but what happens now that there are no more quest? Aki: Don’t be a silly little boy, of course there are more quest for you to do! You just aren’t good enough yet (she smirks at Jason) (Simon walks over to the counter with a confused look) Simon: What do you mean we aren’t “good enough”; we’re the best hunters in this village! Aki: Yep you are. and you’re all still beginners. Jason: ok, so we are still beginners, even so, you said there were more quests we could do. Aki: I was just getting to that before your little friend interrupted me… but any- (Interrupting) Simon: who are you calling litt- (Sophie and Alex pull back Simon and throw him out the door) Ak'''i: ok, like I was saying, in order to be able to take higher level quest you have to prove to the guild that you are capable of completing them. You can do that by completing the entrance quest. '''Jason: I think I understand that, so what is our entrance quest? Aki: (with a big smile) I don’t know, no one has taken it from this village in a long time haha Jason: You have a weird sense of humor. Aki: I’ll have to check the records, hold on. (Aki stands up and reaches for the large cabinet located behind her) Aki: that’s funny, it looks like someone’s been going through these files… anyway here’s what I’m looking for. (Aki sits back down and opens an old scroll filled with dust and papers) Aki: Let’s see…. Low rank.. Entrance quest…..hmmm……. nope that would kill them for sure haha….. that would just be funny to watch haha….. ok here we go! Jason: If your done making fun of us? Aki: what? Yeah sorry, so your entrance quest is to Slay a Kut-ku in the forest and hills. Here are the full details. Quest: '''The Yian Kut-ku: This is the low rank entrance quest issued by the guild for the area of your inhabitance. The quest will be completed by a party of up to 4 hunters and no more. The quest must be completed in a timely fashion and will not be valid if the participants take longer than 24 hours. The slain Kut-ku will be brought over to the Quest hall in your area where it will be inspected. '''Jason: Man tough crowd. Alex: Is that our next quest? Jason: Yeah, it’s kind of like an entrance exam so we should take it more seriously Alex: What do you mean, don’t call it an exam! It makes it sound boring! It’s just another quest man, we’ve got this covered! Sophie: It’s not often I agree with him… but he’s right Jason, don’t worry about it. Jason: hmm you’re right (Jason puts on a smile), (but someone has to take it seriously, even if it’s just me) (the three head out the door with quest in hand) Aki: Good luck you guys! Oh and it’s probably a good idea if you don’t, you know, Die! Haha! Jason: Yeah thanks! (the group reunites and start walking down the road toward the forest and hills) Although they have completed several quest since the velociprey, the team boast the same equipment from when they first started there hunting. Alex has refused to buy a helmet because he likes his individuality and the fact that he does not want to look exactly like Jason. The wyvern that they are hunting on this quest is known as the Yian Kuy-ku. The Yian Kut-ku is a flying-wyvern that usually lives in open high cliffs, the Wyvern is covered in hard red scales, has a small tail that can still pack a punch, it has a large short beak, has impressive ears that when opened stretch from the top of its head to the bottom, and to top it off it has a flame sac inside of its body that allows it to spit fire at its enemies. Having reached the camp site, the group gathers there supplies from the blue chest and gather to form a plan. Simon: Alright guys, what’s the game plan? Are we splitting up, go undercover, charge it?, wait it out? (Jason pulls out a map) Jason: Alright, so my guess is that it will be somewhere in the forest over here, the watering hole, or possibly in the same cave where the Velociprey were. Sophie: that’s a large area to search as a group; we might have to split up. Simon: Alright, so were splitting up! Who’s going to be on my team? Sophie: Chill out Simon, it was only a suggestion Alex: Actually, I think splitting up is a good idea in this case, but we don’t have to search such a large area Jason: What do you mean? Alex: We're hunting a Flying- wyvern, so that eliminates some spots. It’s hard to fly in the forest, so it’s probably not there. It’s about mid-day so the watering hole is a good bet. We can also eliminate the cave because even if the Kut-ku did make it its new home, it would most likely be out looking for food. That leaves the open field leading up this path over here (Alex points at the map). Sophie: So the watering hole, and the open field? Alex: Yeah, two spots, so two teams Simon: Are we all ready now? Jason: Yes, Simon and Sophie will take the open field, while Alex and I take the watering hole. If one of us finds it, throw this flash bomb in the air as a signal. Don’t be reckless and wait for all of us to be together, is that clear? Simon: Yeah, we got it, be safe, stick together, blah blah Sophie: don’t worry, il keep him out of trouble (Sophie and Simon take the path leading up a small hillside on their way to the open field) Sophie: You seem overly happy about this quest Simon: No I’m not, what are you talking about!? Sophie: chill out, I just saying you seem happy Simon: Well I’m fine, thanks for asking Sophie: Alright man, let’s get to finding this thing (We go back to Alex and Jason, who have made their way to the watering hole) Alex: Hey Jason, I didn’t mean to outshine you back there, it’s just I didn’t want us to waste time… you know? Jason: You sound like you insulted me, don’t worry about it. We’re a team and we all bring something to the table, you’re a smart guy, so what? Doesn’t mean you’re not reckless and need me to come save your ass once in a while. Alex: haha right, we’ll see who ends up saving who. As we return to Sophie and Simon who have already started looking for the Kut-ku in the open field, a strong gust of wing starts to form behind Sophie. Simon: Hey Sophie… Sophie: What is it now, you’re supposed to be looking Simon: Don’t worry I am.. but (the wind starts to get stronger along with the sound of wings flapping) Sophie: Why is it getting windy all of a sudden? Simon: I don’t wanna say that the Kut-ku is right behind you….but Sophie: The kut-ku is right behind me isn’t it? Simon: Yep Sophie turns around and comes face to face with the Flying-wyvern. The Kut-ku’s beak comes whiting inches of her face as its eyes begin to focus on Sophie, and its beak begins to emit heat. Sophie: Don’t want to rush you or anything….but throw the freaking flash bomb!!! Simon throws the flash bomb in the air; the massive light shines across the field and blinds the beast. (Alex and Simon notice the flash from the watering hole) Alex: We’ve got a winner! Jason: Let’s go! (Returning to Sophie and Simon at the fields) Having been blinded by the flash, the Kut-ku releases a loud screech and begins to spit fire franticly in all directions. The clubs of liquid fire spread on the floor and create small’s areas of burning grass. The once green field has now become a fiery arena. Simon: well this changes a couple of things, (as he loads up his light bowgun) Sophie: (blocking the heat with her shield) Simon… do something about this fire so I can get closer Simon: I’m on it! Simon shoots a series of normal shots at the Kut-ku’s beak. The shots fly true and bounce off the hard bone of the beak. The shots were enough to stop the wyvern from spitting anymore fire. It is at this point that the Kut-ku regains his eyesight and focus. Sophie had managed to get right under the wyvern as it readjusted itself. With Two powerful thrust, Sophie lands two direct hits at the Kut-ku’s underside, but before she could land the third hit a swift tail knocked her off her feet and into the ground. Sophie had managed to move her shield fast enough as to not get the full impact of the tail. Simon: Now you’re gonna get it!! Simon reloaded his bowgun with his cluster shots, but as soon as he looked up, all he saw was the wyvern charging him head on. The kut-ku’s foot caught Simons left side and was knocked back, nearly missing being crushed by the other foot. (Alex and Simon finally reached the fields and begin to run towards Simon and Sophie) Alex: yo, Simon, quit being so lazy and get up! Haha (Running towards the Kut-ku) Jason: Get up you two! This is not time to be sleeping! (smirks, running toward the kut-ku) Alex: You take the left and I’ll take the right! Jason: Don’t strike until my signal! Let’s bring this guy down! Jason picks up speed as he approaches the wyvern, with his momentum he slides under the Kut-ku. Reaching the left side of the wyvern, he sheaths his great sword and prepares to strike. Alex has also reached the Kut-ku approaching it from the right side. The Kut-ku prepares to spit fire as smoke begins to rise from its beak. Jason: NOW!!!! Alex: AHHHHH! Jason swings his sword 180 degrees hitting the wyvern’s left leg with the blade side of the sword, dull though it is, it gets the job done as the Kut-ku begins to loose balance. At this point Alex has lifted his Steel Hammer above his shoulders and begins to swing it forward towards the Kut-ku’s beak! The heavy hammer lands it mark with the broadside breaking the strong bone of the wyvern’s beak. Disoriented the Kut-ku falls on its side releasing the liquid fire from its mouth as it reaches the ground! Jason: Now’s our chance guys!!!! Simon/Sophie/Alex: AHHHHHHH!!!! Simon had loaded his bowgun with the cluster shots and fires 2 of them at the Kut-Ku, the shots hit the wyvern’s wings. This damages and rips the wings. Sophie charges toward the Kut-Ku lance first. She rips through the wyvern breaking off scales and flesh. Jason readies his great sword and times a powerful strike perfectly as he charges his strength. Releasing his sword, he tears through the Kut-kus face destroying its ears and scarring its face. Alex also charges his and times his strength as he swigs his steel hammer and crushes the wyverns ribs. The wyvern lies still on the ground. Simon: You know… that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Jason: For an entrance quest… it was easy Sophie: It’s great that you guys think it was easy and all…. But… it’s kind of getting back up. Alex: Damn! A normal wyvern should not be able to get up after that! Sophie: Well there it is, getting up! The Kut-ku slowly rises…blood dripping down its face, wings, and torso…. Its eyes have been surrounded by a faint black aura… barely noticeable to Jason and Simon, but can be seen clearly by Alex and Sophie. Alex: its….it’s eyes… their black shadows! Sophie: What’s going on here…. Those eyes… they… i… cant… Jason: What are you talking about, its eyes look the same Simon: Yeah, nothing is different about them… Alex: Don’t tell me you guys can’t see it…. Sophie: I can see it… I can also feel it… there… somehow… The Kut-ku opens its mouth… and as puddles of blood spill out of the cracks a flame begins to form at the base of its mouth. Jason: It’s getting ready to spit fire at us! Everyone get out of the way! Jason, Simon, and Alex all jump out of the line of fire, but Sophie is left standing directly in front of the Kut-ku. Jason: Sophie!!! What are you doing!!! Move!!!!! Simon: It’s too late to run!!! Raise your Shield Sophie!!!! Sophie: (Screaming) I can’t!!!! i…..ca…..can’t Move!!! Jason/Simon: What!? The flame had now grown larger in the wyverns mouth and was ready to be released! Swiftly dashing through the burnt ground, Alex leaps and grabs Sophie, with great momentum he manages to clear both him and Sophie out of the line of fire. The fiery blast missed the two by mere inches, but the Kut-ku was not finished yet, for it had some flame still left in its mouth! Sophie and Alex now lay helpless on the ground, Sophie had dropped her lance and shield when Alex grabbed her and Alex had left his hammer behind in order to be fast enough to save Sophie. The Fiery wyvern releases the blast as it flies toward them!!! Alex: What the hell… is that thing! (Alex and Sophie close their eyes) (the sound of a blast is heard along with the sound of metal plates and pins falling on the floor) (……..) (Alex and Sophie open their eyes) Alex: J….. Jason…. Sophie: Jason… you idiot! Jason: (heavy breathing) you…can….thank me later… guys… Jason had rushed over in front of Alex and Sophie, the blast was to close for him to move them away. He instead used his Great Bone Sword to block the fiery blast! The blast proved too much for Jason’s sword and armor. He holds his sword, which has been destroyed and burnt at the area of impact, standing with half of his chest plate torn and melted, and the other half covered in black char. His head is now exposed because his helmet was blasted off and torn into two pieces, his face is covered in small particles of burn leather and heated metal fragments. Simon: Hey!! You sorry excuse for a Wyvern!!! (The kut-ku slowly turn to face Simon) (Simon finishes loading his last cluster shot) Simon: If you like explosions so much!! Why don’t you try this one! Simon fires his last cluster shot directly at the Kut-ku’s head. The shot hits its target and releases smaller shots that cause a significant explosion. As the smoke clears…the wyvern is still standing… but the dark aura has faded from its eyes. A few seconds after the smoke is gone… the Kut-ku falls making a large “bang” as it hits the ground…. And this time it stays on the ground. (Sophie rushes to get up and help Jason) Alex: Sophie you can move now? Sophie: Yeah, but we can talk about that later, for now help me with Jason! Alex: Right! (Alex also gets up to help Jason) (Simon runs over to help Jason as well) Jason has suffered several injuries do to the blast. He is now lying on the floor, surrounded by his friends. Jason: It’s not that bad guys…. Alex: Here Jason, take this grass juice, it should help. Jason: You know.. for a smart guy.. you really are dumb Alex…that’s not going to help me.. Simon: What are you talking about Jason! You can’t die here!!! Jason: I’m not going to die you idiot!! Sophie: what he is saying is that a normal potion is not going to help him, he needs something stronger. Jason: Look In my bag….if it’s still intact… there should be a mega.. potion there. Alex: (Searching through Jasons bag) where is it…… this feels like a potion! Sophie: You found it? Alex: Yeah I think so Jason: Give it here (Alex hand over the mega potion) Jason: Yeah… you got it (Jason drinks the potion, and his wounds begin to heal) Jason: well guys, I’d say that was a hell of an entrance exam! Hahaha! Simon:…… this means were not beginner’s anymore!!! That will show Aki how cool I am!!... I mean… how cool “WE” are!!!! haha….ha….ha Sophie: That’s it! That’s why you were happy!!! You like Aki!!!! Simon: ahhh noooo! That’s not it at all! Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHA (Having completed the Entrance quest for higher level quest, our team now moves one step closer in their adventure! but the dark looming eyes of the Kut-ku still trouble the minds of Alex and Sophie) Category:Fan Fiction